Something Unexpected
by Thenameis-Melmo258
Summary: Many never truly knew how Volstagg met and fell in love with his wife. It is surprisingly a long tale, that Volstagg never could resist telling because of its uniqueness, importance, and he just enjoyed telling the story. Of course, not many love stories include battles, friendship, pain and food! Thor will never shut up his friend up after he starts speaking of it! (first story)


On that day, neither of them knew what would happen. How could they? They were only 5. Neither was thinking about whom they were to marry one day. Boys thought girls were, "icky". Girls thought boys were, "stupid-heads". But if they thought something different…Then our story would be quite different…

**~Volstagg~**

"But Mother!"

Volstagg's mother, who always was a little bit overprotective of her sons, was forcing him to wear an awful, itchy, and ugly wool hat.

"No Buts! Now, Volly, wear it." His mother even used the awful nickname that he used to love, but he was now at the age where everything he used to love-he hated. But he would never tell his mother that-no, never. He loved her far too much.

"Can I go now, mummy?" Volstagg used the move that his brothers used when they were his age, worked every time. All he had to do was look up with huge eyes and sweet, small, half smile.

She sighed, it worked-again. "Fine, Volly. You can go play with the other village children. But be home by dinner or you get none!"

Volstagg bounced happily and hugged his mother. "I will! I promise, missing a meal is a crime to me!"

**~Hildegund~**

"But these hurt!"

Hildegund had to sit and endure this everyday. Her mother doing her hair. She was apparently too young to do it herself.

"I don't care! sit up straight!"

Hildegund did as she was told. straighten her back and endured the stinging pain on her scalp.

"I can do this myself! I won't screw up at all!"

"I don't care if you try to do it perfectly, you still screw up your hair! And you are too young to do this!"

She heard that almost everyday. "Too young for that", "Too young for this", she was never old enough to do anything. Aside from doing what her mother told her.

But she knew she meant well. She had to. Otherwise she would never do this. Hildegund and just thought she was being over protective.

"There. The hair is finished and beautiful." Her mother moved a strand from one side to the other. "…You always had such beautiful hair."

Hildegund smiled a little in the mirror. She never really saw anything beautiful. She only saw big eyes staring back at her. But that wouldn't stop her from having fun.

"May I please go and play with my friends now Mother?"

"Alright, but don't screw up the hair! You know how much Mother works and cares for it."

"I promise Mother." With that she hopped off her stool and grabbed her coat and warm boots.

~Volstagg~

"Yeah, the girls are icky and gross!" Said one "friend".

"And one of them tried to kiss me! Girls are nasty!" Said another.

Volstagg just agreed with all the other boys. What else could he do? He didn't know any better! He was just 5 for crying out loud! The boys were all yelling and shoving each other down the path. Almost all of the boys from Volstagg's hometown was there.

He didn't live near the city so he didn't have any other option to pal around with other boys.

Then they noticed them. The girls. Yuck!

"Hey, I can give anyone all of my desserts to the guy who can nail a snowball at a girl from this distance!"

Volstagg happily agreed to this.

**~Hildegund~**

"Yeah, boys can be such jerks sometimes! One of them pulled pulled a braid of mine, laughed and ran away!" Cried one "friend"

"I tried to get even with a boy who threw mud at me!" Proclaimed another.

"What did you do?" Asked a third.

"Oh, I did what my mommy does to my daddy. Kissed him. But he screamed 'yuck!' Before I could kiss him. I got my revenge real good!" Said the second.

Hildegund only had one friend. But she wasn't here today. She wished she was, Hildegund solemnly thought. That's when they noticed them. Boys.

One of them yelled something but Hildegund couldn't hear what he said. But one of them said "you're on" to him. A boy with red hair.

"Hey big eyes!" Hildegund looked over to where the voice was, it was the red head boy. And he threw a snowball at her. In the face.

**~Volstagg~**

He swore this. He would never admit it. But he didn't think that girl's eyes were weird like all the other boys. They all laughed at him for making that joke. He thought they were somewhat pretty. Somewhat. Girls were still icky, they always will be!

The girls started scream as all the other boys started to throw snowballs at them. But the girls with the big, somewhat pretty eyes just looked like she wanted to cry.

Should he be remorseful? For his big-eyed girl? Wait-his? No, he only threw a snowball at her, but he would call her that. Only because he never knew her name.


End file.
